totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Duncan
Duncan to uczestnik Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki rywalizował w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Dostał się także na Plan Totalnej Porażki gdzie był jednym z finalistów jako członek Trzeszczących Żarów. Dostał się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie gdzie na początku odszedł z gry, ale potem wrócił w odcinku Gdy widzę Londyn to... i został członkiem Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Wystąpił również w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy gdzie był widziany z innymi oryginalnymi zawodnikami na jachcie kiedy całował się z Gwen, a potem wystąpił gościnnie w Grand Chef Auto. Uczestniczył również w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, jako członek Nikczemnych Sępów, ale został przeniesiony do drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. Osobowość Jest to typowy łobuz i buntownik co najwyraźniej kręci inne uczestniczki, ponieważ został złotym medalistą w olimpiadzie lasek (Gwen i Courtney). Lubi się znęcać nad słabszymi (w drugim sezonie znęcał się na Haroldzie za wyrzucenie Courtney z pierwszego sezonu), robi niewybredne kawały, kraść, rozbiera na części pierwsze rowery i samochody oraz podpala (za co trafił do poprawczaka). Co ciekawe, cała jego rodzina to policjanci. Nie jest jednak zły do szpiku kości, świadczy o tym to jak głębokim uczuciem darzył Courtney w 1 i 2 sezonie oraz Gwen w 3,4 i 5 i mimo to że zdradził Courtney wciąż jest w niej zakochany co widać w 5 sezonie (był zazdrosny o Scotta) co było też powodem jego zerwania z Gwen (z zazdrości cały czas pytał ją czy Courtney coś o nim mówiła, ponieważ były w jednej drużynie). Wygląd Duncan to chłopak z poprawczaka o czarnych włosach z zielonym irokezem. Nad brwią i w uchu ma kolczyki. Ma niebieskie oczy i małą, czarną bródkę. Na szyi nosi kolczasty naszyjnik. Duncan chodzi w czarnej koszulce z żółtymi rękawami i czaszką na piersiach. Ma nisko opuszczone dżinsowe spodnie i czerwone trampki. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|Wściekły Duncan Duncan przybył na Wyspę jako siódmy w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. Nie był zadowolony, że luksusowy hotel okazał się Obozem Wawanakwa. Chris uświadomił mu jednak, że jeśli będzie robił problemy, trafi z powrotem do poprawczaka. Duncan więcej już nie marudził. Szybko pokazał na co go stać: znęcał się nad jeleniem, podrywał Heather i wszczął konflikt z Noah. Został przydzielony do drużyny Zabójczych Okoni. Podczas pierwszego zadania w odcinku'' Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 bez większych problemów skoczył z klifu. Jednak cała drużyna przegrała. Duncan zaproponował, by wywalić jakiegoś tchórza (a najlepiej Courtney, gdyż DJ i jego siła mogły według niego się później przydać). Dostał ósmą piankę. thumb|left|200px|Podczas Bezsennotlonu Podczas wyzwania w ''Wielkie spanie Duncan wytrzymał najdłużej z Okoni. Po pierwszym rozdziale historii Kanady zostali tylko Gwen i on. Mimo, że bardzo mu się chciało sikać postanowił nie iść do toalety. Jednak, gdy Gwen ostrzegła go, że czeka go jeszcze 10 rozdziałów, poszedł do wychodka i tam zasnął, przez co Okonie przegrały. W tym odcinku zrobił on pierwszy kawał Haroldowi: włożył śpiącemu chłopakowi rękę do szklanki z wodą i patrzył jak ten sika w spodnie. Otrzymał piankę jako pierwszy. thumb|right|Duncan i patyk.... Od początku Awantura przy grze w zbijaka Duncan był śpiący po poprzednim zadaniu. Dowlókł się do boiska i padł na ławkę. Zagroził, że zabije, jeśli ktoś go obudzi. Jednak po dwóch rundach Okonie przegrywały. Courtney zdecydowała, że trzeba go jednak obudzić. Wszyscy wzięli długą gałąź i z odległości obudzili go dźgając go w nos. Obudzony i wściekły Duncan złamał gałąź i zaatakował najbliżej stojącego Harolda. Między nimi stanęła Courtney, która groźbą wyeliminowania go, zmusiła, by im pomógł. Zaprezentował on metodę, której nauczył się w poprawczaku - "Popędź nowemu kota". Wszyscy mieli rzucać w kierunku jednej osoby, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę. Był pełen uznania, gdy Harold uniknął wszystkich piłek. Na początku Niezbyt sławni miał ochotę pokazać swoje umiejętności. Jednak, gdy Chris powiedział, że mogą to być tylko zdolności legalne, tylko pstryknął palcami z niezadowolenia. thumb|...Teraz z hakiem Podczas zadania w odcinku Kiepskie zagadał do Courtney i spytał się ją bez ogródek, co jest do jedzenia, co wkurzyło dziewczynę. Gdy DJ przyniósł zajączka, Duncan chciał go zjeść. Potem jako jedyny z Okoni, zauważył brak Katie i Sadie. Opowiedział kolegom straszną historię o mordercy z hakiem zamiast dłoni. Wszystkich przestraszył, gdy nagle pokazał swój hak. Reakcja kolegów doprowadziła go do śmiechu. Wkurzył tym (nie po raz pierwszy) Courtney. Gdy zawył wilk, ona przytuliła się do niego. Rano, gdy obudził się, zauważył, że na jego piersi śpi Courtney. Dostał drugą piankę. Przy ognisku na początku Czynnik fobii Duncan przyznał się, że boi się makiety Celine Dion ze sklepu muzycznego. Następnego dnia musiał taką makietę przytulić. Dzięki Courtney zrobił to i zdobył dla Okoni punkt. Próbował podnieść Courtney na duchu, gdy ta miała skoczyć do zielonej galaretki, ale bez skutku. Po tym jak Tyler został wyeliminowany, wyśmiewał się z jego lęku przed kurczakami. Na początku wyzwania w odcinku W górę strumienia ''płynął łódką na Wyspę Kości razem z Haroldem i Sadie. Swoją zapalniczką rozpalił ognisko, dzięki czemu Okonie wysunęły się na prowadzenie. Na początku ''Polowanie złej woli został mianowany jeleniem. Bardzo buntował się założeniu poroża, czerwonego noska i ogonka. Chris zagroził mu jednak, że jeśli to zdejmie, zostanie zdyskwalifikowany. Gdy DJ pobiegł w las na czworaka, był w szoku. W czasie wędrówki po lesie, znalazł strumyk, z którego napił się wody. Jednak zaczaił się na niego Owen. W pewnym momencie Duncan poczuł zapach fasoli i od razu wpadł, że to Owen i zwiał. Później malował czaszkę sprayem na drzewie. Na tej czynności przyłapała go Courtney. Zauważyła, że strasznie śmierdzi (był to zapach Owena). Potem pokłócili się o to w którą stronę trzeba iść, by trafić do obozu. Każde z nich poszło więc w swoją stronę i szczepili się porożami. W takiej pozycji wrócili do obozu, co spowodowało niezłą sensację. Duncan powiedział, że nie potrafi ona trzymać poroża z dala od niego. Zarobił kopniaka w czułe miejsce. thumb|left|150px|Tuli Courtney Na początku odcinka Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... w czasie robienia pompek, poczuł zapach gaci Harolda. Był na niego mocno wkurzony. Namówił DJ'a i Geoffa by dać Haroldowi nauczkę. Przygotowywał z Courtney deser. Ciągle na niego narzekała, ale się tym nie przejmował. Przyszedł "z odsieczą" Haroldowi, gdy Geoff naśmiewał się z jego malutkich majteczek i powiedział mu, że w domku leży para jego majtek. Nie powiedział jednak, że są one posmarowane ostrym sosem. W efekcie ku uciesze wszystkich wrócił w piżamie. Był zły, gdy Chris dał tylko 6 pkt. za jego deser. Mimo to Okonie wygrały. Z radości objął Courtney i puścił dopiero na wyraźne żądanie. W nocy, wspólnie z Geoffem i DJ-em wyniósł do Portu Wstydu łóżko ze śpiącym Haroldem. Płynąc kajakiem, mówił, że jeżeli Harold obieca, że nie będzie rozrzucał brudnej bielizny po pokoju, to oddadzą mu ubrania. thumb|Obryzgany Tabasco... Rano w odcinku Komu możesz zaufać? Duncan ukradł kubek, co zauważyła Courtney. Zaczął się droczyć z wkurzoną dziewczyną. Wspólnie z DJ-em wystąpił w konkurencji "ekstremalnie niebezpieczna wspinaczka górska", przeciwko Gwen i Heather. Duncan miał asekurować wpinającego się przyjaciela. Nie zrobił na nim sos tabasco, którym uraczył go Chris. W pewnym momencie Heather pociągnęła za sznur i zerwała spódniczkę Gwen, odsłaniając jej bieliznę. Duncan zapatrzył się na majtki gotki i nie zauważył, że lina okręciła się wokół jego kostki, akurat wtedy, gdy DJ zaczął spadać. Poleciał do góry i spotkał się z kumplem w połowie drogi. Gdy DJ zaczął rozpaczać z powodu utraty Zajączka, poszedł do lasu i znalazł mu nowego pupila. Widziała to Courtney i szczerze mu pogratulowała. Dostał pierwszą piankę. thumb|left|...Całujący Szefa w nos Na początku Podstawy musztry można było zobaczyć Duncan'a jak wycinał swoim nożem czaszkę na ścianie domku. Wtedy Harold oskarżył jego i Geoffa o wsadzenie jego majtek do kanapki. Duncan jak wszyscy w pierwszym zadaniu trzymał canoe nad głową, ale kibicował Geoffowi w robieniu Haroldowi kolejnego kawału. Potem dał Haroldowi do wypicia olej do smażenia. Oburzyło to Courtney, która powiedziała że jest niedojrzały i miły. Nie powiedziała jednak czemu. W czasie wieczornego treningu, wyłączył magnetofon, czym zarobił sobie 20 pompek. Bez problemu napisał esej jak to kocha Szefa. Zapisał 5 stron słowem "bardzo". Przy okazji znowu wdał się w sprzeczkę z kucharzem. Powstrzymała go jednak Courtney. W czasie biegu z przeszkodami, zawiadomił Szefa, że Harold nie nadaje się do dalszej rywalizacji, po tym jak ten najadł się błota. Wyśmiewał się z Leshawny, gdy ta zapadała się w błocie. Za karę Szef znów mu zadał pompki. Duncan pocałował wtedy Szefa w nos. Wkurzony kucharz wysłał go do hangaru na łodzie, by spędził tam noc. Gdy znalazł się w środku, był przerażony widokiem haków, lin itp. i przyznał, że powinien zamknąć dziób. Był bardzo ucieszony tym, że Courtney do niego przybyła. Nie zjadł, przyniesionego przez nią, kleiku. Przekonał dziewczynę, że łamanie reguł jest fajne i namówił ją do wyprawy do bufetu ekipy produkcyjnej. Wspólnie zabrali różne smakołyki z lodówki. Courtney w końcu pocałowała Duncana. Geoff i DJ pogratulowali mu. Dotarł do ostatniego zadania, czyli wiszenia do góry nogami na gałęzi. Duncan spadł jako pierwszy. Pogratulował Courtney, gdy ta powiedziała Szefowi, że powinien wsiąść tabletkę na luz. Był zszokowany, gdy okazało się, że to ona odpada. Próbował ją bronić, bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie podarował jej czaszkę wystruganą z drewna i pomachał jej. Otrzymał pierwszą piankę. thumb|200px|Trzyma Chrisa za koszulkę Przez większość Ekstremalna tortura był zadowolony, mimo że stracił wcześniej dziewczynę. Powodów do niezadowolenia dała mu Lindsay. Za zadanie miała zebrać wszystkie flagi, jadąc na nartach wodnych. Motorówką kierował właśnie Duncan. Lindsay była bardzo zdeterminowana by wygrać. Duncan w ostateczności specjalnie wpadł na głaz, ale dziewczyna i tak przecięła linię mety. Duncan jako ostatni dostał piankę. Tłumaczył porażkę zdeterminowaniem laski. Na porannej imprezce w Posiłek obrzydliwości zapodawał muzykę. Jak inni chłopcy nie był w stanie zjeść byczych jąder. Wkurzył się na Geoffa, że ten przekonał Bridgette do zjedzenia tych jąder, czym doprowadził do zwycięstwa dziewcząt. Po krótkiej kłótni chłopcy pogodzili się. Ostatecznie okazali się lepsi i popłynęli do kurortu na 2 dni. thumb|left|Duncan i żółwik Razem z innymi chłopakami, wrócił bardzo zadowolony z kurortu w odcinku Mów mi wujku. Wyśmiewał się z dziewczyn, że te ledwo są w stanie wytrzymać ze sobą. Gdy Chris ogłosił rozwiązanie drużyn, podziękował kolegom za współpracę i wyjaśnił Owenowi, że teraz działają solo. Był pierwszą osobą, która miała zmierzyć się z torturami. Miał stać bez żadnej ochrony na bramce hokejowej, a w tym czasie Szef miał strzelać karne krwiożerczymi żółwiami. Duncan wytrzymał 10s. Ostatecznie jednak został zakuty w dyby. Głosował na Heather, gdyż to ją obwiniał o wyeliminowanie Courtney, co było nieprawdą. Za zadanie w odcinku Skarby miał zdobyć klucz, wiszący w płonącej obręczy. Bez problemu przeskoczył przez nią i zdobył klucz. W czasie, gdy sobie odpoczywał, Leshawna powiedziała mu o tym, że Heather robi brudne gierki wokół Trenta. W jego skrzyni były paczki czipsów. Zagłosował za eliminacją chłopaka, gdy okazało się, że Heather jest nietykalna. Dostał przedostatnią piankę. Podczas odcinka Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Duncan schował się w jaskini. Tam też zorganizował pierwsze spotkanie chłopaków i zaproponował im zawarcie sojuszu przeciwko dziewczynom. Owena zmusił do przystąpienia do sojuszu, trzymając go nad niewielkim urwiskiem. Później wypędził ich ze swej kryjówki. Znalazł go jednak tam Szef. Kolejną naradę sojuszu zorganizował w Porcie Wstydu. Zaproponował eliminację Bridgette. Twierdził, że wszyscy ją lubią, jest lepsza w sportach i że jest to jedyna okazja. Wszyscy się zgodzili, choć Geoff z oporami. Jako ostatni dostał piankę. Głosowała na niego część dziewczyn. [[Plik:S01E18 Ale maszyna chłopie.png|thumb|''Maszyna jak z "Mad Maxa", chłopie!]] Na początku ''Przednia zabawa grał w rzucanie dyskiem z resztą zawodników. Gdy usłyszał zawodzenie Geoffa, postanowił go pocieszyć. Przekonywał chłopaka, że był to strategiczny ruch. Ucieszył się, że ten przypomniał sobie o niezjedzonym śniadaniu. Uznał, że wraca do siebie. Przywołał DJ-a i Owena, gdy ci wzruszyli się, tym że Lindsay nigdy nie dostała prezentu, o jaki prosiła św. Mikołaja. Wspólnie z DJ-em, Geoffem i Owenem budował swój rower. Przyznał kolegom, że w czasie swojej pierwszej jazdy rowerem, tak przywalił o ziemię, że złamał obojczyk. Kość wystawała mu z barku. Jego rower miał z przodu czachę. Jednak on miał jechać na rowerze Lindsay. Dojechał nim do mety. Jego rowerem jechał Owen. Okazało się, że rower ten nie ma pedałów, ale silnik odpalany za pomocą czaszki. Owen w końcu na to wpadł i przekroczył linię mety, ale nie wiedział jak się zatrzymać. Duncan krzyknął, że musi nacisnąć "przycisk". Punk pojechał w drugim wyścigu przez tor motocrossowy. Przed startem przywołał Owena do porządku, gdy ten rozmawiał sobie z Lindsay. W czasie wyścigu wywalił się na plamie oleju. Przez to nie dojechał do mety.Był zaskoczony, tym jak Heather po wyścigu potraktowała Lindsay i z niedowierzaniem słuchał wulgaryzmów blondynki. Wieczorem na początku Hak, lina i trudne zadanie wszyscy obozowicze oglądali horror. Duncan'owi bardzo się podobał, chociaż uznał, że to tylko komedyjka. Okazało się, że Gwen również uwielbia takie filmy. Gdy Chris i Szef uciekli z Wyspy i zostawili gazetę z informacją o ucieczce psychopatycznego zabójcy, nawet w to uwierzył. Poszedł z Gwen ustalać plan działania. Jednak wszyscy gdzieś szli i Duncan został sam z Gwen. Bawił się wtedy ogniem i podpalił tablicę z rysunkami. Gwen pobiegła po wodę, a on usłyszał głosy i wyszedł zabójcy na spotkanie. Spotkał się z Szefem, przebranym za psychola, w Porcie Wstydu. Pokonał przeciwnika mimo początkowych trudności (ryba nie zastąpi piły). Zjawił się z pokonanym przeciwnikiem w namiocie, gdzie był Chris i wszyscy złapani. Na monitorze zauważono Gwen i prawdziwego psychopatę. Razem z innymi pobiegł ją ostrzec. Dał gotce piątkę, gdy ta pokonała psychola. Na początku Obłęd na Wawanakwa ''Chris ogłosił, że najbliższe zadanie będzie polegać na złapaniu zwierzaka. Wtedy Duncan wziął rękę Owena i ogłosił, że już to zrobił. Ostatecznie miał złapać szopa. Początkowo chciał wykorzystać, do złapania go, młot. Jednak odradziła mu to Gwen. Wtedy zdecydował się na pilarkę. Potem zaproponował Heather sojusz. Powiedział, że pomoże jej złapać niedźwiedzia. Odmówiła, ale on wiedział, że wróci. Znalazł jednego szopa, a zaraz potem pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych. Zadowolony ruszył na grupkę zwierzaków, która zaczęła rosnąć. Wtedy włączył pilarkę i zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Zwiększała się liczba wkurzonych szopów, które ze swych ciał stworzyło olbrzymiego robota. Duncan zaczął uciekać, a szopo-robot gonił i strzelał w niego pociskami. Jeden zwierzak trafił go i przyczepił się do niego pazurami. Chłopakowi udało się zdjąć go z głowy i wrzucił do klatki. Zadowolony z siebie, myślał, że wygrał. Dopiero Heather wyprowadziła go z błędu i powiedziała, że Gwen była szybsza. Wtedy Duncan zaproponował Heather, że może jej pomóc. Ta nie była zbyt chętna, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła. Duncan przekonał ją, by założyła jelenie poroże i ogonek. Miała udawać jelenia i zachęcić niedźwiedzia, by pobiegł za nią. Początkowo szło dobrze, ale Heather nagle gdzieś zniknęła i misiek sobie pobiegł. Duncan, biegnący za zwierzem spytał się Izzy, czy nie widziała Heather. Okazało się, że ruda psycholka trafiła ją nabojem usypiającym. Na widok naboju w tyłku dziewczyny, Duncan zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Heather nie złapała swej ofiary i za karę musiała wyczyścić WC. Była jednak sparaliżowana i tą pracę za nią zrobił właśnie Duncan (jako sojusznik). Dostał czwartą piankę. thumb|right|200px|Siłuje się z Leshawną Na czas wyzwania podczas ''Próby potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu Duncan został skuty kajdankami z Leshawną. Oświadczył, że w pierwszym zadaniu to on będzie jadł. Dziewczyna nie chciała się zgodzić i zaczęli się siłować. Pojedynek ten wygrał Duncan, przyciskając jej rękę swoją drugą ręką. LeShawna zaczęła mu wciskać jedzenie, tak szybko, że nie nadążał z połykaniem. Jednak i tak nie wygrali. Potem koniecznie chciał płynąć z przodu canoe, ale musiał ulec dziewczynie. W czasie wiosłowania LeShawna przyznała się, że wie o Zajączku. Wtedy chłopak przyznał, że w dzieciństwie zaginął mu piesek imieniem Petey. Nie chciał, by DJ przeżywał to samo. Gdy dowiedział się, że na przez Wyspę Kości jedna osoba musi nieść partnera na barana, oświadczył, że zna swoje możliwości i nie podejmuje się nieść LeShawny. Musiał stoczyć z nią walkę, ale widocznie wygrał, bo to ona go niosła. Jednak, gdy dotarli do jaskini, popędziły ich wełniane bobry. W trakcie trzeciego zadania, wyrył w drewnianej głowie Courtney serce z inicjałami. Odkrył to Chris i się z niego nabijał. Ostatecznie to zadanie udało mu się wygrać. Zagłosował na Geoffa, bo ten nie zagłosował w siedemnastym odcinku na Bridgette. Dostał drugą piankę. Duncan został pokazany na początku Ekstrawaganckiego Obozo-jmania. Złowił na wędkę kąpielówki Owena. Na początku Obóz rozbitków podczas deszczowego dnia, Duncan ostrzył kij swoim nożem, sarkastycznie odpowiadając na kłótnię Heather i Gwen. Dziwił się pierwszy, gdzie się podział Owen. Po wiadomościach Chrisa, buntownik poszedł się przespać. Rano, wychodząc z domku, nie zauważył wokół wody. Dopiero wpadając do niej ocknął się i razem z dziewczynami uciekł przed rekinem. Po dotarciu na bezludną wyspę, ustalił, że każdy radzi sobie sam. Strzelił strzałą aż w Pana Kokosa, czym wystraszył Owena. Przechodząc po plaży, Duncan znalazł owoce oraz ogromne jajo.Postanowił się przyłączyć do Gwen, która zbudowała sobie tratwę. Obiecał jej jajo za podwózkę. Na tratwie doszło do paru sprzeczek. Po podwózce, Duncan szedł dalej, nie dając gotce obiecanej zapłaty. Zaczęła się kłótnia o jajo. Po zauważeniu pterodaktyla, Duncan chciał oddać Gwen swoją zdobycz, żeby stwór go nie dopadł, jednak stało się odwrotnie. W końcu pterodaktyl puścił Duncana z Gwen i razem wylądowali przed Heather i Owenem. Całą czwórkę wystraszył ogromny wąż i wszyscy siedzieli w domku na drzewie. Za radą grubasa, Duncan i reszta zwierzyli się sobie ze swoich złych czynów. W końcu zauważyli dym. Obozowicze pomalowali sobie twarze i jak jakieś plemię ruszyli w stronę dymu. Okazało się, że Duncan, Gwen, Owen i Heather odkryli tajną kryjówkę producencką. Zauważył na ceremonii eliminacji, że Chris na talerzu ma 4 pianki, które starczą dla wszystkich. Dostał piankę jako drugi. Zgodził się z Heather tak samo jak reszta, że ich wyznania mają pozostać między nimi. Na początku odcinka'' Wielka stopa'' Duncan obudził się razem z innymi w lesie. Prosił rozpaczliwie Szefa, żeby nie zostawiał ich samych. Heather była pewna, że Duncan nie jest tchórzem, i że coś kombinuje. Szef wyznaczył Duncana, by był w drużynie z Owenem, nazywając go przestępcą. Powiedział ironicznie do bojącej się Heather, by poszukała prawników. Następnie pobiegł z Owenem. Powiedział mu, że pobiegli, bo chce być jak najdalej od dziewczyn, aby się trochę przestraszyły. Następnie wysypał zawartość torby z zapasami. W pokoju zwierzeń rzekł, że cieszy się, że jest z Owenem w drużynie, ponieważ w razie czego, Wielka stopa wolałaby zjeść Owena (tak twierdził). Potem pokazał Owenowi noktowizor, który ukradł Szeffowi. Dał go jemu, ale po chwili odebrał, kiedy Owen zaczął wrzeszczeć, bo piekły go oczy. Duncan wskazał kierunek, który według niego prowadzi do obozu. Podczas wspinaczki na szczyt Duncan nie miał zamiaru słuchać historii Owena. O mało co przez jego głupoty nie wpadł w przepaść. Gdy się uratował walnął Owena w głowę, twierdząc ironicznie, że on jest brakującym ogniwem pomiędzy ludźmi i małpami. Gdy już weszli na szczyt, Duncan zobaczył przez lornetkę, dziewczyny idące w złym kierunku. Duncan wkurzył się że poszli w złym kierunku i postanowił zeskoczyć z klifu. Musiał przekonywać do tego Owena. Wepchnął go podstępem do wody, po czym sam skoczył. Potem na tratwie pierdział z Owenem. Wyprzedzili dziewczyny. Potem musiał ratować Owena, gdy wpadł w pułapkę. Heather w tym czasie zabrała z ich torby sprej na komary. Następnie chłopcy odegrali się. Wydawali odgłosy jak niedźwiedź i wypłoszyli dziewczyny do wielkiego pustego zawalonego drzewa i przesunęli tam kamień. Ukradli im batony. Następnie z Owenem przygotowali pułapkę, do której wpadły dziewczyny. Duncan zabrał im kompas. Gdy Owen zobaczył biegnącego Yeti, ostrzegł Duncana i razem przed nim uciekali krzycząc wniebogłosy. Uciekli do ciemnej jaskini. Potem cała czwórka złączyła się w jedną drużynę. W drodze po chrust Duncan pokazał Owenowi mapę, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby dziewczyny uciekły z zapasami. Gdy się przebudzili, zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali ograbieni ze wszystkiego. Duncan bardzo się wkurzył. Próbował dogonić Owena, który wyczuł ciastka. Gdy przybiegł do obozu, Duncan miał nadzieję, że Owen pierwszy dotknie totemu, lecz jednak wziął się za ciastka, zrobione przez Szefa. Duncan nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegrali w tak głupi sposób. Na ceremonii przy ognisku odpadł właśnie Duncan. Obozowicze żegnali go w zróżnicowany sposób. W łodzi przegranych Duncan zastał Yeti lub Szefa, który ciągle zmieniał maski. Duncan był raz spanikowany, raz uspokojony. Plan Totalnej Porażki right|thumb|200px|Duncan znajduje przerażonego potworem Owena w odcinku [[Uwaga, potwór!]]Na początku odcinka Uwaga, potwór! był razem z innymi uczestnikami. Gdy Chris ogłosił pierwsze wyzwanie, razem z innymi ruszył w ucieczkę przed potworem. Zrobił drużynę wraz z Gwen i Trentem.Potem, gdy Gwen i Trenta porwał potwór, wraz z Owenem uciekał przed potworem. Został złapany ostatni z złapanych. Wraz innymi bardzo się ucieszył, że Owen wygrał wyzwanie. Jednak, był bardzo zawiedziony jak Owen wybrał zniszczoną przyczepę. Podczas Poszukiwania kosmicznych jaj, Duncanowi bardzo pasowało wyzwanie, ponieważ uznał dobrze ten gatunek filmowy. Podróżował ponownie w ekipie razem z Gwen i Trentem, lecz z czasem dołączył do nich DJ. Wraz z Gwen wpadli na to, że kosmiczne jaja są w chłodni, gdzie ekipa się udała. W chłodni razem z innymi wzięli każde jedno jajko i udali się do domków. Wtedy wyskoczył Szef i zastrzelił DJ. Natychmiast uciekł razem z Gwen i Trentem w stronę domków. W drodze do domków Chris nadleciał helikopterem i zrzucił dwie szlamowe bomby. Gwen i Trentowi udało się znaleźć schronienie. Jednak Duncan oberwał bombą i zajął ponownie drugie miejsce w wyzwaniu. Duncan okazuje się świetnym aktorem podczas drugiego zadania w [[Zamieszki na planie|Zamieszkach na Planie.|thumb|200px|left]] W odcinku Zamieszki na planie został wybrany jako pierwszy do drużyny Gwen. Brał aktywny udział w wnoszeniu sprzętu na górę i składaniu planu. Gdy drużyny musiały wybrać kogoś na wystąpienie przed Szefem. Trzeszczące Żarówy wybrały jego by to on był aktorem. Duncan, na początku odmawia wzięcia roli, lecz potem pod naporem członków drużyny się zgadza. Wykonując scenariusze przeznaczone dla przeciwnej drużyny, Duncan wzruszył wszystkich i Szefa, do łez. Wygrywając wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. W odcinku Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Duncan w pięknym stylu wygrywa zadanie surfingowe dla swojej drużyny. Gdy zawodnicy wracają na Wawanakwa, dla dalszej części wyzwania. Pomagał drużynie wykonywać resztę zadań. Potem wraz z Gwen demontowali autobus na podjeździe. thumb|right|200px|Duncan ląduje na Haroldzie.W odcinku 3:10 do Obłędowa skoczył celnie na osła, zdobywając punkt dla drużyny. W dalszej części wyzwania złapał wraz z swoją drużyną, członków Zabójczych Makiet. Gdy wraz z innymi poszedł się umyć. Harold zajmował długo beczkę, wtedy wywrócił go wraz z beczką. Wyjaśnił też, dlaczego tak źle traktuje Harolda. Mści się za nim, za wykopanie Courtney w poprzednim sezonie. Natomiast w Podsumowanie: I, Courtney dowiedziała się, że Duncan spotyka się z Gwen. I za wszelką cenę rozliczy się z Duncanem. W odcinku Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Duncan nie odgrywał wielkiej roli w zadaniach, jednak brał w nich aktywny udział. Duncan jest jednym z zaledwie dwóch(wraz z DJ), którzy nie głosowali na Gwen, przez którą Trzeszczące Żarówy przegrały wyzwanie. Gdy Szef nałożył Gwen kajdanki i podążali do Limuzyny łajz, Duncan powiedział, żeby Szef wziął jego. Jednak szybko powiedział, że żartował, gdy Szef chciał faktycznie go wziąć. Gwen do niego podeszłą i powiedziała, że tak szybko się nie wywinie z programu. Gwen życzy powodzenia mu jak drużynie i wsiada do limuzyny łajz. Możliwe, że po tym Duncan jest liderem Trzeszczących żarów. Duncan nadal żartuje sobie z Harolda.|thumb|250px|left W odcinku Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, Duncan wraz z Leshawną zrezygnowali z uczenia się do wyzwania medycznego i poszli spać. Leshawna próbowała stworzyć sojusz razem z Haroldem i Duncanem, jednak chłopaki się nienawidzili i z sojuszu nic nie wyszło. Duncana bardzo rozśmieszył pomysł sojuszu Leshawny. Potem w odcinku nadal dręczył i żartował z Harolda(zdjął mu spodnie). Gdy nagle wybuchła bardzo zaraźliwa i śmiertelna "choroba", wraz z Leshawną wyszedł na zewnątrz. Odkryli razem, że wszystko jest upozorowane. Potem wrócili i podzielili się wieściami z innymi. Chris powiedział, że wygrali wyzwanie. Wraz z resztą drużyny oddał nagrodę Leshawnie. W odcinku Projekt piaskowa czarownica, gdy Żarówy musiały wybrać seryjnego morderce, wybrały Duncana. Lecz Szef zareagował, grożąc Duncanowi i zmuszając Żarówy do wybrania na morderce DJ. Heather i Duncan są zmuszeni do pocałunku w wyzwaniu, jednak oboje są tym obrzydzeni. Później, gdy Żarówy musiały wystraszyć Makiety. Duncan wpadł na pomysł, by wystraszyć ich sztuczną krwią. Powiedział im, że kiedyś wraz z bratem się nią ochlapywali i straszyli innych. Raz zaprawili 12 pięciolatków o zawał serca, co powoduje, że Leshawna wycofuje swoje poszanowania. Gdy DJ rezygnuje z konkursu i wyjawia tajny sojusz z Szefem. Duncan próbuje go przekonać, by został w programie. W nocy w odcinku Mistrzowie katastrofy, Duncan wraz z Heather jest wściekły, gdy podczas wyzwania dowiadują się, że Leshawna udawała płacz, by dostać całą nagrodę dla siebie. Podczas wyzwania, Duncan mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, że śmierć w TV to jest to. Lecz Harold ratuje oboje drużyny, wygrywając wyzwanie. Gdy Chris ogłasza, że nagrodą wygranej wyzwania jest wycieczka na wulkan w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej. Wraz z resztą drużyny odmawiają nagrody w zamian za trochę chipsów i napojów. thumb|Duncan i Leshawna kłócą się podczas [[Pełny dramat|Pełnego Dramatu.]]W odcinku Pełny dramat, Duncan ujawnia, że zawsze chciał być w Marines, ponieważ wyglądali fajnie i krzyki były fajne(chociaż nie wiedział, co one oznaczają). Dalej żywi urazę do Leshawny, za okłamanie ich i przywłaszczenie dla siebie nagrody oraz ciągle znęca się nad Haroldem. Jest odpowiedzialny za zwycięstwo swojej drużyny w drugiej części. Oraz częściowo odpowiedzialny za zwycięstwo końcowe. Jest też zmuszony do powodzenia Haroldowi, że ,,docenia niewielką cząstkę, która nie jest patałachem" Podczas II Podsumowania Geoff, pokazuje co wydarzyło się ostatnio na planie. Pokazuje clip, w którym Gwen i Duncan patrzą na gwiazdy. Duncan pyta się Gwen, czy Courtney patrzy się teraz też na gwiazdy. Gwen pokazuje, że od tego chce się jej wymiotować. Po chwili się przepychają i kończy się na tym, że Duncan ląduje na Gwen. Od ich ust dzieliło, tylko centymetr, dwa. Ten klip tylko rozwścieczył Courtney. Nawet jak Gwen mówiła, że ona i Duncan są tylko przyjaciółmi left|270px|Duncan jest w szoku po powrocie Courtney.|thumb W odcinku Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Duncan powiedział, jako "przestępca", że nie potrzebują LeShawny i narzędzi zamkniętych w sejfie. Twierdził, że jest "obrażony", że "dwie H bomby" zignorowały jego umiejętności. Gdy zrobił "broń" i "maski" dla żarów z rzeczy Harolda. Idą napaść na bank. Podchodzi do kasjerki i mówi jej, że ,,ma ładne nogi". Potem, mówi jej, że potrzebują pieniędzy i niech wkłada je do torby. Nagle dostaje szoku, gdy okazuje się, że kasjerka to Courtney. Po czym gdy Courtney daje główną nagrodę żarówom, a ona jest nagrodą pocieszenia dla makiet i będzie w ich drużynie. Na Duncanie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Gdy drużyny przechodzą, do montażu gokartów. Duncan mówi, że ,,to jest jak rozbiórka samochodu, tyle że do tyłu" Gdy montuje ostatnie koło, jest rozproszony przez Courtney, po czym zaciska ramię. Kiedy, wraz z drużyną wygrywają wyzwanie. On szydzi z Courtney. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy z drużyną, z tylu pieniędzy. Jednak jest strasznie wkurzony, gdy okazuje się, że to Chris Banknoty, dające darmową wodę z kranu. W odcinku Milion dolarów P. C., Duncan przyznaje, że nadal ma silne uczucia do Courtney. Wyzwanie sprawia, że często się z nią kłóci. Courtney, oskarża go o dwukrotną zdradę z Gwen. Duncan, w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że nigdy nie zdradził Courtney z Gwen. Potem podczas wyzwania z ogniskiem, oszukuje i używa zapalniczki by wygrać. Jednak, Chris z kamer dowiaduje się i daje Makietom zwycięstwo. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, Duncan i Courtney muszą stać na czubkach skał. Muszą strącić drugą osobę, by wygrać. Przez przypadek się całują, wtedy Courtney mówi o swoich uczuciach do Duncana, w pokoju zwierzeń. Po czym bierze go do innego pocałunku. Po chwili przestaje i uderza Duncana w krocze. Duncan był tym bardzo wstrząśnięty, i powiedział, że Courtney ,,uderzyła go w jego kiwi" Podczas wyzwania w odcinku Dzieci za milion dolarów, Duncan dostaje za zadanie znowu walczyć z Courtney, w basenie z piłkami. Podczas walki musi się zmagać z uczuciami do Courtney i pragnieniem zwycięstwa. Nagle zostaje rozproszony przez dziecko w basenie i Courtney go obezwładnia. Potem Beth ogłasza reszcie, że LeShawna mówi złe rzeczy o innych. Duncan jest na nią wściekły. Lecz po jej występie cheerleaderskim, wybacza jej i głosuje na Heather. W odcinku -M- Wykręcone połączenie, Duncan i Harold nadal są źli na LeShawnę za jej wcześniejsze działaniach mimo ich przebaczenia. Lindsay jest rozkojarzona i wpada do dziury.Duncan idzie sprawdzić co z nią, i też wpada do dziury. Duncan jest wraz z obsadą wciągnięty do szpiegowskiego filmu. Pierwszym wyzwaniem jest, ukraść torbę z narzędziami i czysta ucieczka.Duncan kieruje się do pracy z workiem, ale Courtney go uderza. Chris grozi wysadzeniem budynku, a Duncan(po szantażu Courtney) ucieka razem z resztą uczestników. Kolejnym wyzwaniem jest rozbrojenie bomby. Duncan obserwuję Lindsay i Courtney, jak przecinają niebieski kabelek. Duncan też przecina niebieski kabelek, ale ich bomba jest inaczej zrobiona. Po czym bomba zegarowa wybucha i pokrywa wszystkich w zapachu śmieci. Po czym wszyscy muszą się kąpać w soku pomidorowym, aby pozbyć się smrodu. W odcinku Super Haro-ld, Duncan po rozpadzie drużyn dołącza do Harolda i Justina. Podczas wyzwania śmieje się z Szefa, ponieważ gra super złoczyńce, w skutek czego niszczy mu ubranie. Duncan po tym przykleja sobie oko na czoło i to jego kostium.Kiedy przyszedł czas na eliminacje, Duncan staje się głównym celem Beth, Lindsay i LeShawny(ze względu na Courtney). Duncan negocjuje z Courtney(mówi, że nie będzie miała nietykalności zawsze, a on może jej pomóc). Courtney przystaje na negocjacji Duncana, i przekonuje Harolda do głosowania. Twierdząc, że dziewczyny go wyeliminują. Po czym LeShawna odpada. Na początku odcinka Duma księżniczki, Duncan prowadził konkurs na największe burrito. Zastanawia się, czy mógłby zrobić show w rzeczywistości, ale Courtney powiedziała, żeby robił coś bardziej produktywnego zamiast tego. W końcu stwierdził, że Harolda burrito jest największe, mimo obrzydzenia. Podczas przejścia przez most, nazwał siebie ,,Czerwony Chuligan" i oszukiwał, odkrywając kawałek jednego oka. Był oczarowany Courtney, kiedy śpiewała piosenkę. Później kiedy Courtney zostaje porwana przez Chefa mówi Justinowi że ma nadzieje że to on ją uratuje co było wielkim ciosem dla Duncana. Kiedy już dochodzą do wieży Duncan kradnie całusa od Courtney Haroldowi i jest bardzo zazdrosny kiedy Justin kradnie jego. Kiedy Justin mówi mu że ma zamiar dostać prawdziwego całusa od Courtney, Duncan jest tak zazdrosny że rzuca się na niego i zaczynają walkę lecz potwór im ją przerwał. Podczas kiedy przed nim uciekają Duncan mówi Justinowi żeby walczył z nim jak mężczyzna o serce Courtney. Później dzięki interwencji Harolda potwór potyka się o Duncana i przegniata go ogonem. Kiedy słyszy że Courtney i Justin nie będą się całować bardzo się cieszy, Podczas ceremonii Chris zażartował i powiedział, że Duncan jedzie do domu. Nagle Courtney wykrzyknęła, że to oburzenie i ma odpaść Justin. Po tym rzucił Duncanowi pozłacanego Chrisa. W odcinku Poszlaka, Duncan dołącza do obsady w tajemniczym wyzwaniu. Duncan znajduje pendrive dla Courtney w śniadaniu Harolda. Pierwszym wyzwaniem jest zbieranie włosów i odcisków uczestników. Harold próbuje zdobyć jego włosy i odciski, lecz wpada w swoją pułapkę i Duncan bierze jego. Podczas kolacji z Courtney, ona pozyskuje jego włosy i odciski(chociaż ma już Lindsay). Podczas "morderstwa" Chrisa w pociągu, Courtney udaje się przekonać, by Duncan wyszedł na dach pociągu i sprawdził czy jest prawdziwy. Ledwo uchodzi z tego z życiem. Kiedy kawałek jego włosów znajduje się przy "ciele" Chrisa. Zostaje uznany za morderce i zostaje przykuty do ściany. Potem Lindsay odkrywa, że to Courtney jest mordercą Chrisa. Chociaż, Chris upozorował śmierć, nagradza Lindsay nagrodą. Może pójść do kina z przyjacielem lub przyjaciółką. Ku zdziwieniu innych wybiera Duncana. Jak się potem okazuje, robi to by Courtney była zazdrosna. W odcinku Reguła kołysania, Duncan jest przyjaźnie witany przez Owena i jest z tego powodu zadowolony, że ma go z powrotem. Duncan pokazuje swoje umiejętności już w pierwszym wyzwaniu, w którym trzeba grać klucze gitarowe. Pod koniec rozwala gitarę na kawałki i wygrywa wyzwanie, ponieważ Courtney ,,za bardzo się starała". W kolejnym wyzwaniu Duncan ma krótszy dystans o połowę. Rozwala wszystkich, a bramkarza w łamie w pół. Natomiast szalonej fance napisał swój numer na brzuchu. W trzecim zadaniu niszczy telefon wraz stolikiem. Niestety, przegrywa względem Courtney, która zniszczyła wszystko, prócz kanapy. Podczas eliminacji Duncan miał zostać wyeliminowany, ale przez łut szczęścia, Lindsay wyeliminowała samą siebie. Na co Duncan wybucha śmiechem. W odcinku Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Duncan pokazuje prawdziwą przyjaźń wobec Harolda. On i Harold są w jednej drużynie by konkurować z Beth i Courtney. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Duncan i Harold ciężko trenują i nie obywa się bez żartów. W drugiej części zadania, Harold znajduje strój Mecha. Chociaż Duncan, źle kontrolował strój to wygrali wyzwanie. W kolejnej części wyzwania, mają za zadanie zanieść szklankę wody na górę, by podlać drzewko bonzai. Duncan współpracuje z Haroldem, a nawet go ratuje. Gdy są już na górze wraz z Owen'em(Chris zmusił go by im namieszać). Owen pyta się Harolda co myśli na temat LeShawny. Nagle Duncan im przerywa i mówi kilka słów o LeShawnę. Harold po tych obelgach wylał wodę na Duncana i uderzył go twarz. I tym ruchem zapewnił sobie wygraną. Od początku odcinka 2008: Owen w kosmosie, Duncana strasznie bolą plecy, ponieważ jego materac był wypełniony kamieniami(Harold je tam włożył). Kiedy otrzymują paczki z domów, Duncan dostaje swoją tarantule. Cały czas ją ze sobą nosił. Podczas trzeciego wyzwania, Harold niechcący go miażdży, a Duncan jest załamany po śmierci tarantuli. Podczas eliminacji, Duncan pozbywa się Harolda. Przed eliminacją Harold mówi by strzegł się zdrajcy. Przed odcinkiem Dobry piesek, Duncan rozmawia o związku z Courtney. Natomiast ona daje mu dokument na 32 strony, i każe go zapamiętać. Co Duncan próbuje zrobić. Podczas wyzwania Duncan ma opiekować się Kameleonem. Próbuje zmusić go do zmiany koloru na irokez(chociaż Owen spryskał mu włosy różnymi kolorami). W drugiej części wyzwania, Duncan próbuje zwrócić Kameleona do miejsca spotkania. Jednak Kameleon pozornie znika. Potem przez Owena wpada w wszystkie pułapki Chrisa, a na koniec w wielki dół. Tam zjada dokumenty Courtney, by przeżyć. Wraca do reszty, dopiero po dwóch dniach barbarzyńskich działań. Jednak pocałunek Courtney przywrócił mu siły na chwile. Podczas eliminacji Duncan jest zmęczony spędzeniem tyle czasu w lesie i oddaję głos na Courtney, ponieważ nie mógł znieść jej nowych zasad w związku. Podczas, gdy Courtney jest w limuzynie Łajz, Chris wsadza tam też Owena. Bo ,,po co komu zdemaskowany szpieg". A Duncan staje do ostatecznego wyzwania z Beth. W odcinku Bunt w studiu, Duncan konkuruje z Beth w ostatecznym wyzwaniu, połączeniu wszystkich wyzwań sezonu. Beth próbuje stworzyć zespół z Duncanem, ale on odmawia.Duncan zyskuje jednak przewagę nad Beth i idzie do przodu w grze. Jednak Szef zadaje mu pytania, które, jeżeli się odpowie prawidłowo omija wyzwanie. A jak źle, trzeba je zrobić. Duncan, więc musi robić wszystkie trudne wyzwania. Beth jednak zna odpowiedź na większość z nich i szybko dogania Duncana. W końcu jest ostatnie wyzwanie. Beth dostaje pytanie ,,Jak nazywała się zespół Courtney", jednak ona nie zna odpowiedzi. Wtedy Duncan odpowiada poprawnie na pytanie. Jednak Szef zadaje mu inne pytanie ,,O jakim kolorze myśli teraz Courtney" zdezorientowany Duncan źle odpowiada na pytanie i musi przejść kolejne wyzwanie. Duncan współpracuje z Beth i oboje dochodzą do końca wyzwania. Przednimi jest linia męty. Oboje zaczynają biec jednak jest remis. Podczas odcinka Kto będzie milionerem? Szef i Chris pojechali na wakacje, pozostawiając niewybranego zwycięzce. Duncan pyta czy jest, coś by rozwiązać ten problem. Courtney oferuje Quiz, jednak wszyscy się nie zgadzają. Harold natomiast buduje tor figur. Finaliści muszą udawać figurę i przejść przez kształt. Zarówno Duncan jak i Beth zachodzą daleko, lecz znowu pada remis. Gdy Chris wraca do studia, pokazuję clip, który pokazuje matczyną stronę Duncana. Chris pozwala zawodnikom pytać się finalistów co zrobią z wygraną, oraz robiąc im wyzwania. Finaliści otrzymują różne wyniki. Pod koniec odcinka, zawodnicy głosują na finalistę. W zakończeniu Duncana, wygrywa milion dolarów po czym przytula Courtney i go całuje. Po czym Courtney mówi mu, że ,,każdy król potrzebuje królowej", Duncan jest zgodny i kończy się odcinek. W zakończeniu Beth, Duncan szybko wychodzi z studia z Courtney i pyta się jej czy idzie na kolacje. Ona się zgadza. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Duncan byli ze sobą trochę, lecz zerwał z Courtney. Nie wiadomo, co Duncan zrobił z pieniędzmi, ale prawdopodobnie wynajął adwokata, kiedy Courtney próbowała go pozwać do rozstania. Duncan spotyka się ze wszystkimi na czerwonym dywanie, ale dywan jest zablokowany, kiedy Chris ogłasza rozpoczęcie nowego show ,,Oblechy Totalnej Porażki". Chociaż każdy panikuje, Duncan się nie martwi, ponieważ wiedzieli jak przetrwać na ulicach. Duncan sprzymierza się ze wszystkimi, aby zatrzymać Chrisa. Podczas gdy niektórzy z nastolatków go szukają pomocy, Duncan i inni zostają uratowani przez Chrisa. Z tego powodu, Duncan kwalifikuje się do trzeciego sezonu. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|220x220px W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Duncan wyszedł jako drugi z autobusu, zaraz po Courtney. Angażuje się w kłótnie Heather i Gwen, i komentuje niegrzecznym komentarzem przedłużenie włosów, przez Heather. Gwen zaczyna się z tego śmiać, a Duncan razem z nią, ku niezadowoleniu Courtney. Gdy są już w samolocie, Duncan stwierdza, że ,,dziewczyny" i ,,małe ptaszki" śpiewają, ale on nie.Z tego powodu, Duncan kwalifikuje się do trzeciego sezonu. Podczas śpiewania piosenki, Duncan nie śpiewa aż do końca. Dopiero gdy Courtney go namówiła to zaśpiewał na samym końcu. Podczas wyzwania w Egipcie, Duncan pokonuje wyzwanie w grupie z Courtney. Gdy zauważa, że Gwen ma problemy ze wspinaczką, zaprasza ją do grupy. W reszcie wspinaczki Duncan jest zirytowany kłótnią Gwen i Courtney. Gdy dochodzą na szczyt piramidy, cała grupa zaczyna się kłócić. Nagle Chris ogłasza, by zeszli na czas do kolejnego numeru muzycznego. Duncan przestaje się kłócić i zbiega na dół, a Gwen i Courtney razem z nim. Na dole mówi Chris'owi, że odchodzi i będzie czekał na powrót do domu w samolocie, ku szokowi Courtney i Gwen. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Duncan został wspomniany przez Gwen i Courtney, z powodu jego odejścia. Następnie widzimy go w sekcji zwycięzców, sącząc napój i nucąc piosenkę. Wchodzi Chris i pyta się go czy śpiewał, Duncan odpowiada od razu, że nie. Następnie Chris mówi mu, że słyszał jak śpiewał, lecz Duncan szybko zaprzecza i wraca do picia soku. Później na eliminacji, gdy Ezekiel odpadł, Chris mówi Duncan'owi, że też musi skoczyć. Odpowiada mu, że musi go zabrać do domu. Po czym, Chris mówi mu, że lecą w drugą stronę i musi wyskoczyć. I szybko go wypycha z samolotu. Potem jest widziany jak spada z spadochronem w reku. W skasowanym klipie, Duncan podczas spadania dodaje komentarz, że nie dba już o pieniądze i jest szczęśliwy z tym ,,żałosnym" show. Po czym ląduje na drzewie, a pod nim są skarabeusze. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette jest pokazany jako zaginiony, po upadku gdzieś w Afryce. Okazuje się, że Chris ma całą załogę na poszukiwanie Duncana. Znalazły się też zdjęcia i klipy, w których widać Duncana, przesłane przez widzów i Totalną Porażkę. Jedno z nich, to zdjęcie przesłane przez mężczyznę z Szkocji. Jest to zdjęcie z irokezem Duncana pochodzącym z Loch Ness. Geoff i Blaineley pokazują, że jest to tylko oszustwo. Jest też odniesienie do Wielkiej stopy. Jest to zdjęcie z cieniem Duncana, który biega po lesie w Szwecji. Nagle spada z urwiska i za każdym razem jak w coś uderzy, mówi wulgaryzm, który jest zastąpiony dźwiękiem "beep". Ten clip nie był potwierdzony przez Geoff i Blaineley jako oszustwo, ponieważ wyglądało to jak on i mogli to przysiąc. W Nowe dzieci Rocka na początku, Gwen wspomina utratę swojego związku w poprzednim sezonie, jednak przez przypadek daje tam Duncana w miejsce Trenta. Później w odcinku Courtney i Gwen mylą z daleka widzianą skałę myśląc, że to Duncan. Potem Sierra stwierdza, że one pomyliły skałą z Duncanem bo im go brakuje. Courtney stwierdza, że jej go brakuje. Jednak zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Gwen też pomyliła tą skałę z Duncanem. Gwen szybko jednak mówi Courtney, że to było dziwne, ukrywając fakt, że też tęskni za Duncanem. W Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon Duncan nadal jest w ,,Totalna Porażka Uciekinierzy". Pierwszy raz można zobaczyć go na klipie. Jest w Teksasie w peruce i ubraniu Elivsa Presley'a z jedzeniem w rękach. Nagle wpada na jakaś osobę i upuszcza jedzenie wraz z peruką. Po tym wszystkim ucieka. Jednak, Geoff nie sądzi, że to on, ponieważ nigdy by nie nosił takiego stroju. Drugi klip pokazuje jak Duncan, jest w stroju mnicha. Koło niego przechodzi drugi mnich i Duncan podstawia mu nogę, przez co spada z klifu. Powyżej widać jak Duncan się z niego śmieje. W Gdy widzę Londyn to... Duncan jest wspominany przez Courtney na początku odcinka. Później Duncan jest złapany przez Gwen i Courtney, kiedy wracał śpiewać na koncercie. Gdy odkrywa, że jest znowu w samolocie, szybko szuka wyjścia, ale Chris go zatrzymuje i ujawnia, że całe wyzwanie było planem, aby przyciągnąć Duncana z powrotem i zmusić go do spełnienia jego kontraktu. Chris go dodaje do drużyny CJBBBBS, jako ,,nagrodę pocieszenia" dla nich. Później widać jak Courtney mówi mu, żeby nie porzucał jej ponownie, czym Duncan jest rozdrażniony. Courtney następnie przyznaje, że się o niego martwiła i go przytula. Duncan patrzy przez ramie Courtney i widzi jak Gwen wychodzi, mówi, że za każdym razem jak uciekał od policji, myślał o niej. Potem przypadkowo wpada do konfesjonału Gwen, ponieważ blokada drzwi została najwyraźniej uszkodzona przez Chrisa. Po chwili zaczynają się całować, nagle Tyler przypadkowo podczas spaceru zobaczył ich i patrzył na nich w szoku. W Greckie Ruiny Duncan jest zaniepokojony i zły, że Tyler wie o pocałunku jego i Gwen. Chris ogłasza też nową zasadę: Za każdym razem, gdy Duncan chce coś powiedzieć musi to zaśpiewać, inaczej dostanie od Szefa ręcznikiem. W pierwszym starciu musi zmierzyć się z Gwen. Muszą zdjąć złoty medal z dzika, choć to był niedźwiedź ubrany jak dzik. Podczas gdy Duncan z Gwen robią zadanie, śpiewają piosenkę a pod koniec piosenki. Duncan zostaje zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia, zmuszając go do przegrania wyzwania. Gdy Duncan jest w stanie wrócić do reszty, Tyler już powiedział wszystkim o jego pocałunku z Gwen w konfesjonale. Potem naśmiewa się z stroju Cody'ego, konsekwencją obelgi było oberwanie od chłopaka prawym sierpowym. Zespół eliminuje Duncana, ale jest to fałszywa eliminacja i stażysta zostaje odesłany do domu. W Z Archiwum 52 on nadal flirtuje z Gwen, ku niezadowolenia Courtney. Więc Courtney, wykonuje pomysł Alejandro i flirtuje z Tyler'em, by Duncan był zazdrosny. Gdy samolot jest blisko rozbicia, widzi jak hipnoza Alejandro działa na Owena, i jest pod wrażeniem. W wyzwaniu gdzie mają się dostać do bazy w strefie 51, Duncan wymyśla pomysł z rzuceniem kamieni i być nie trafionym przez lasery. Wewnątrz bazy, Duncan wpada na Gwen i zaczynają rozmawiać o pocałunku. Po czym Gwen opowiada mu o nowych objawach w sprawie bycia nowym czarnym charakterem w drużynie. Wyjawia też objawy Duncana do flirtu Courtney i Tylera, na co Duncan odpowiada jej kolejnym pocałunkiem. Gdy wraca do drużyny, Duncan negocjuje z Alejandro o jego immunitet w zamian za pomoc, do której się zgadza. Następnie kosmita jest ściągnięty z twarzy Alejandro i włożony do pudełka. Gdy Owen wraca i nie pomaga, Alejandro aktywuje hipnozę i Owen znowu zaczyna śpiewać, ku zabawie Duncana. W końcu jego drużyna przegrywa, ponieważ Tyler wpadł na minę i zniszczył kosmitę. Potem podczas eliminacji odpada Tyler, a on i Alejandro są uśmiechnięci z powodu przysięgania przez Courtney zemsty i śpiewania Owena. W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Duncan, dowiaduje się że Alejandro wyeliminował Bridgette i Leshawna i jest pod wrażeniem, że nie jest jedynym co miał dwie dziewczyny w serialu. Potem Alejandro sprawia plan, by Duncan był zazdrosny o Alejandro i Courtney. Gdy Courtney flirtuje z Alejandro, Duncan udaje zazdrosnego. Duncan potem traci kontrolę nad swoim emu, po tym jak Cody uderza go z boku "przypadkowo", a kończy się walką boksu z kangurem. Duncan'owi udaje się w końcu uciec od kangura. Kontynuując plan, że Courtney flirtuje z powrotem z Alejandro, Duncan udaje płacz. Ostatecznie Owen przybywa i idzie strzyc owce. Alejandro i Duncan, zyskują więcej czasu, przypinając line Cody'ego do dingo. Po tym CJBBBBS wygrywają, przez znalezienie owcy z logo zespołu. Jednak Duncan odkrywa, że plan jest niedokładny, gdyż nie pomyślał on o wyeliminowaniu Gwen zamiast Courtney, co stało się w rzeczywistości. W Kapitan Owen Duncan rozmawia w pierwszej klasie z Owenem, kiedy Owen mówi, że Noah powiedział, żeby nie ufać Alejandro. Duncan jednak przekonuje go, że Noah chciał jego pomocy by wyeliminować Alejandro. Potem Courtney żąda przeprosin od Duncana, ale on ją ignoruje, przez co staje się bardziej rozgniewana. Duncan pomaga jego drużynie w budowie łodzi, a potem odpowiada jak pirat, starając się zachować jego zaufanie. Duncan potem pomaga Owen'owi wygrać wyzwanie dla swojego zespołu przez wystrzelenie Owena z armaty ich łodzi. Później jest widziany w pierwszej klasie, jak rzeźbi zdjęcie Gwen do boku podłokietnika w fotelu. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, był krótko wspomniany. Beth miała pytanie o nazwę jego zespołu(kapeli), aby dostać drugą szansę do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Odpowiedzią na pytanie było,,Sznyclowe Bandziory" W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Duncan jest wyrzucony z samolotu, podczas snu. To udaje mu się dostać do łodzi łabędzia, a potem na wodospad przez Sierrę. Wkrótce drużyny zostały rozwiązane i Alejandro, życzy mu i Owen'owi szczęścia. Zgadza się też z Cody'm, że byłoby by super jakby Gwen wróciła, tylko był bardzo rozczarowany Blaineley. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Courtney jest losowana razem z nim w parze, jako jego "żona". Oboje nie są zadowoleni z wyniku. W drugiej części wyzwania, Duncan musi kierować Courtney do sukni ślubnej, ale zamiast tego, prowadzi ją na przeszkody(potem Alejandro skacze i prowadzi ją do sukni). Podczas ostatniej części tego wyzwania, Alejandro namawia Duncana by głosował na Owen'a w zamian za wybranie następnej ofiary chcąc pozbyć się Courtney, Duncan zgadza się. Duncan szybko przenosi Courtney przez całą Niagarę i odpowiada na wszystkie pytania i wygrywa nietykalności(wraz z Courtney). Podczas eliminacji, Duncan pomaga Alejandro pozbyć się Owen'a. Mówi Owen'owi do widzenia przed odejściem. W Chińska Bujda Duncan jest pokazany, wraz z Alejandro jako kontynuacje ich sojuszu. Jednak nie zgadza się z nim, gdy Alejandro chce pomóc Courtney. Podczas wyścigu przez Wielki Mur Chiński, Duncan jedzie na rowerze, a Alejandro na deskorolce i przekraczają metę w tym samym czasie. Potem podczas wyzwania z jedzeniem, idzie mu na początku całkiem nieźle, potem jednak traci wyzwanie i siedzi obok innych nieudaczników. Widzi jak Courtney je, chociaż jest wyeliminowana. Jego i Heather podejrzenia rosną i odkrywają, że Alejandro, Blaineley i Courtney oszukują.thumb|220x220pxW Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Alejandro zauważa, że Duncan jest szczęśliwy. Duncan odpowiada mu, że ,,wszystkie jego problemy zostały wyrzucane z samolotu"(w odniesieniu do eliminacji Courtney). Duncan sugeruje, że lepiej polować w grupie i działa z Alejandro. Później on i Alejandro przypadkowo uspokajają Heather i Sierre, a one robią to samo w zamian. Ostatecznie, Alejandro i Heather nakłaniają go do bycia przynętą dla Ezekiela. Na ceremonii, Duncan zostaje wyeliminowany. W skasowanym klipie, jest zachwycony, że znowu opuścił grę i mówi, że niedługo znowu zobaczy Gwen. Jednak ląduje tuż obok lwa i zmuszając go do ucieczki. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Duncan jest ostatnim z trzech zawodników wprowadzonych. Gdy zespoły są ujawnione, Duncan daje Blaineley chorągiewkę zespołu Heather. Później stoi w zespole Cody'ego. W ekskluzywnym klipie, relaksuje się na hamakach z Gwen. Nagle stoi Courtney i śpiewa swoją piosenkę, by wyrazić swoją nienawiść do nich. Duncan, bierze sandał i rzuca w nią. Po chwili on i Gwen się uśmiechają, a następnie zaczynają się całować. W Aloha, Finał! komentuje, jaki jest zadowolony, z dogrywki między Cody'm i Alejandro. Wydaje się rozczarowany gdy Alejandro wygrywa. Widać potem jak ucieka wraz z innymi uczestnikami podczas erupcji wulkanu. A potem odpływa wraz z resztą z wyspy. W końcówce Heather, bije wiwaty dla niej, gdy popycha Alejandro do wulkanu i ostatecznie wygrywa sezon. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! jest wraz na jachcie z resztą weteranów. On i Gwen się całują, podczas gdy DJ, Harold i Leshawna tańczą w pobliżu. W Grand Chef Auto Duncan pojawia się jako gość, bo został złapany przez Chrisa do wyzwania. Jednak Duncan ucieka, bo został rozwiązany przez Szefa. Byłą to zemsta za użycie kuchni przez Chris'a jako miejsce na wyzwania. Potem Szef wskazuje zawodnikom malować Górę Chrismore i obwinia za to Duncana. Na końcu odcinka, Duncan powraca i wysadza Górę Chrismore śmiejąc się przy tym. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Duncan powraca jako weteran i gwiazda w odcinku Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. Kiedy Chris ogłaszał drużyny, został Nikczemnym Sepem, a obok niego stała Gwen, ku jej rozczarowaniu. Choć ją uspokaja, mówiąc ,,że zło jest fajne". Później, podczas spaceru po lesie, w drodze na klif, ku pamięci pierwszego wyzwania, Duncan patrzy na Courtney, ale ta nie reaguje na to, myląc Duncana. Sępy wygrywają zadanie, wyzwanie, dzięki powrocie Alejandro. Duncan jest bezpieczny od eliminacji. W Zły lęk, Duncan cieszy się z traktowania, w Hotelu Spa McLean, i dyskutuje z Jo i Scott'em o głosowaniu na Lightning'a. Podczas wyzwania Duncan pomaga swojemu zespołowi, ale i tak przegrywają przez źle policzone puzzle przez Lightninga. Podczas eliminacji, otrzymuje pierwszą piankę. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em Duncan był sfrustrowany tym jak Heather, Jo i Alejandro walczą o lojalność Gwen w celu utworzenia z nią sojuszu a nie z nim. Podczas wyzwania, Duncan ratuje Gwen przed trafieniem pijawką. Skacząc przed nią i wziąć pijawkę na siebie. W końcu Sępy wyeliminował Jo. Chris również ogłosił, że Duncan i Courtney zmienią drużyny, ku protestowi jego i Courtney. Wstaje i zmienia drużynę po pocałowaniu Gwen w policzek. Podczas zmiany, mówi Courtney, że w końcu go zauważy. W Straszne Jedzenie, Duncan jest zirytowany faktem, że ma status ,,bohatera". Kiedy budzi się rano, jego nowy zespół zrobił powitalną imprezę niespodziankę dla niego. W konfesjonale uważa że chcą zdobyć jego zaufanie a później go wylać. Mimo, że wyraża swoje zażenowanie i ma nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele z poprawczaka nie pomyślą o nim inaczej, wydaje się, że Duncan cieszy się z imprezy. W całym starciu odnajduje się w byciu Bohaterskim Chomikiem i dopinguje swoją drużynę. Kiedy Mike mówi, że kibicowanie swojej drużynie to nie wstyd. Duncan mówi, że jego głos brzmi znajomo. W Księżycowy Obłęd Duncan nie udaje, że jest zazdrosny o nowego chłopaka Courtney. Kiedy oddzielił się od zespołu, zauważył jak Mike (Mal) gada z ptakiem. I mówi, że jego głos jest znajomy, potem Duncan się skonfrontować z Mike'm a który wysyła ptaka by zaatakował Duncana. Później spotyka Gwen i ratuje ją od grupy agresywnych wiewiórek. Nagle, Duncan zaczął zadawać Gwen pytania o Courtney, która sprawiła, że jest zazdrosny. Duncan wkrótce spotyka się z zespołem, ale przegrali gdy Mike nie przekroczył linię mety przed Courtney i Gwen. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Gwen zrywa z nim. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, Duncan uświadamia sobie, że jest bardziej miły i ufny. Obwinia o to otoczenie, które działa na niego "źle". Podczas odcinka pomógł wstać Scott'owi i uspokajał ptaka, że tylko pożycza jajko. Podczas ceremonii, Uświadamia sobie skąd zna Mike po tym jak usłyszał jego gwizdania. Kiedy Duncan pierwszy raz poszedł do poprawczaka Mike, był znany jako "Mal" gdzie trząsł poprawczakiem. W Frajerskie Uderzenia Duncan staje się coraz milszy. Gdy szedł z innymi do Chrisiseum, powiedział Zoey o Mal'u. ta mu nie uwierzyła na początku i wybuchła śmiechem, ale po chwili powiedział jej, o tym, że to jego osobowość. Duncan miał potem nadzieje na walkę boksu, że pokaże każdemu, że nadal jest zły. Niestety trafia na ptaka z poprzedniego zadania i nie może uderzyć niewinnego ptaka i przegrywa wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii omawia z Zoey o możliwości, że Mike jest alternatywną osobowością a prawdziwą Mal. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, Duncan starał pokazać się, jaki jest zły, robiąc złe rzeczy. Na początku namalował na ścianie domku, czaszkę z piszczelami. Jednak Zoey powiedziała, że to śliczny króliczek. Potem spróbował wjechać Jeep'em Szefa do jeziora. Jednak był on zepsuty więc poszedł go naprawić. Wtedy Chris ogłosił wyzwanie, a Szef przyszedł i podziękował mu za naprawienie Jeepa. Potem chciał sprzymierzyć się z Courtney i Gwen, mówiąc, że może je chronić przed Mike'm, na co one wybuchły śmiechem i pobiegły dalej. Po tym jak Mal sabotował łodzie, Duncan i Scott złapali okazje i popłynęli na tratwie z Zoey i Cameronem. Nagle uratował ich, bo złapał laskę dynamitu i ją zgasił. Nagle zauważył wille Chris'a, postanowił ja wysadzić. Gdy to zrobił, okrzykł się złym i pobiegł dalej. Na ceremonii, Chris miał dla niego niespodziankę. Przyszła policja i aresztowała Duncan'a. Duncan się cieszył, że znowu idzie do poprawczaka, jednak Chris mu uświadomił, że idzie do wiezienia. Wtedy próbował się wymigać, lecz policja go zabrała. Ciekawostki *Duncan jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy konkurowali w czterech sezonach. Pozostali to Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Lindsay. **Jest także jedynym chłopakiem rywalizującym w czterech sezonach. *Duncan jest ostatnim członkiem drużyny, w której konkurował na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki i Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Duncan jest najlepszym zawodnikiem całego zespołu Zabójczych Okoni z wielu powodów, oto one: ** Jest on najlepszym zawodnikiem Zabójczych Okoni we wszystkich pierwszych trzech sezonach. ** Kiedy był pierwszym wyeliminowanym w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, potem wrócił i zaszedł dalej niż inni. ** Jest to pierwszy i jedyny zawodnik Zabójczych Okoni który znalazł się w finałowej czwórce dwóch sezonów. ** Jest także jedynym Okoniem (i jedynym zawodnikiem ogólnie) który znalazł się w finałowej piątce we wszystkich trzech pierwszych sezonach. *Jak widać w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, umie płakać na zawołanie. *Duncan jest pierwszym zawodnikiem który interesuje się wojskiem. Drugim był Brick, choć w przeciwieństwie do Bricka, Duncan nie ma doświadczenia wojskowego. *Duncan jest obecnie jedynym zawodnikiem który dotarł 4 razy do scalenia drużyn. **Duncan wraz z Owenem i Courtney są zawodnikami którzy dotarli do scalenia drużyn 3 razy **Wszyscy trzej musieli jednak powrócić do konkrecji po ich wyeliminowaniu. **On i Owen jako jedyni doszli do scalenia drużyn we wszystkich pierwszych trzech sezonach. *Jest jednym z najlepszych zawodników Totalnej Porażki (razem z Courtney, Heather, Gwen i Owenem). W pierwszych trzech sezonach zawsze dochodził do finałowej piątki. **"Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd" to na razie jedyny sezon, w którym Duncan nie dotarł do finałowej piątki. *Duncan jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy powrócili do programu. Inni to Izzy, Eva, Owen i Dakota. * Według Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, prawdopodobnie jest piromanem. * Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem Zabójczych Okoni i Trzeszczących Żarów. * Umie grać na gitarze dzięki czemu należy do zespołu punkowego "Sznyclowe Bandziory". *Duncan ma największą ilość kolczyków (3 kolczyki na uszach, na brwiach i w nosie) **Duncan wraz z Alejandro, Lightning i B to zawodnicy z kolczykami *Duncan najwięcej razy był zagrożony licząc 8 zagrożeń. *Duncan jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy farbują włosy. Pozostali to: Gwen, Zoey, Max i Sierra. *Duncan jest jednym z jedenastu zawodników którzy zamienili się drużynami. Pozostali to Katie, Izzy, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Courtney, Cameron, Max i Sky. * Duncan jest jednym z trzech uczestników, którzy byli w pięciu drużynach. W dodatku jest wśród tych osób jedynym chłopakiem. *Duncan jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy noszą naszyjnik. Inni to Gwen, Blaineley, Zoey i Ella. **Jest także jedynym chłopakiem który nosi naszyjnik. *Duncan ma tatuaż w kształcicie serca na ramieniu który widać tylko w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! **Przez co jest jednym z sześciu postaci, którzy mają tatuaż. Pozostali to: Brody, Szef Hatchet, Courtney, Crimson i Geoff. *Duncan był właścicielem trzech zwierząt: pies Petey, tarantule Oblesia i szopa Britney. **Wszystkie zwierzęta nie są już pod jego opieką: Petey uciekł, gdy Duncan był jeszcze mały, Obleś został zgnieciony przez Harolda a szop Britney jest pod opieką Courtney. * Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel i Jo to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy mieli konflikty z całą obsadą, a nie byli antagonistami. **Mimo to Duncan stał pośrednio lub bezpośrednio za wyeliminowaniem siedmiu zawodników. Byli to: Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler i Gwen. * Duncan, Gwen, Heather i Zoey to jedyni zawodnicy, którzy pojawili się we wszystkich odcinkach dwóch sezonów. **Jest również wśród nich jedynym chłopakiem. *Duncan jest jednym z siedmiu chłopaków którzy przyciągali więcej niż jedną dziewczynę. Pozostali to Alejandro, Harold, Justin, Trent, Mike i Dave. **Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, ze wzajemnością podkochiwał się w Courtney, mimo że oboje zarzekali się że do siebie nic nie czują jednak od Podstawy musztry zostali parą. Od tego czasu mim że są parą, rywalizują ze sobą na Planie Totalnej Porażki, gdzie sami przyznali że wolną milion dolarów od siebie. W kolejnym sezonie, Duncan ma już dość władczego charakteru Courtney, i zdradza ją z Gwen, i od tego czasu zostali wrogami. W następnych sezonach, mimo że nie są parą, Courtney nadal jest zazdrosna o nowy związek Duncana co Duncan'owi się podobało. **Od Planu Totalnej Porażki, w Duncanie zakochała się Gwen ale ten był już w związku z Courtney. Odwzajemnił jej uczucia w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, gdzie pocałował Gwen mimo że był już z Courtney i zaczął się z Gwen spotykać. Mimo to w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Gwen z nim zerwała gdyż chciała odbudować swoją przyjażń z Courtney i też zauważyła że Duncan chce zwrócić swoją uwagę na Courtney. **Już w pierwszym odcinku całej serii Duncan flirtował z Heather ale ta tego nie odwzajemniła. Wykorzystała to jednak w Wielka Stopa by oszukać Duncana. W Totalnej porażce w Trasie, Heather flirtowała z Duncanem by wzbudzić zazdrość u Alejandro i zrobić Courtney na złość ale Duncan już dawno stracił zainteresowanie Heather. * Jest jednym z sześciu zawodników który został wykluczony z programu przez Chrisa. Inni to Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Max i Ella. * Według oficjalnej strony internetowej Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, ulubioną rozrywką Duncana jest wandalizm. *Duncan jest jednym z czterech zawodników którzy zostali wyeliminowani i nie należeli do żadnej drużyny. Pozostali to Blaineley, Bridgette i Geoff. *Duncan wraz z Chrisem, Szefem Hatchetem Ezekielem, DJ, Harold, Alejandro, B, Sam, Shawn i Beardo jest jednym z niewielu którzy mają zarost. * Możliwe, że jest leworęczny, Można to poznać, że trzyma nóż albo zapalniczkę w lewym ręku. I jak się nimi posługuje. *Duncan był pośrednio i bezpośrednio za wyeliminowanie obu swoich dziewczyn w trzech pierwszych sezonach. **W Podstawy musztry gdyby nie dokuczał Haroldowi toby ten nie sfałszował głosów w celu wyeliminowani Courtney. **W Dobry piesek zagłosował na Courtney po tym jak dała mu trzydzieści dwie strony o wszystkich jego wadach, i jak Duncan musiałby przeczytać cały list, i ostatecznie stać się "lepszym chłopakiem" dla Courtney. **Duncan był technicznie odpowiedzialny za wyeliminowaniem Gwen w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą. Gdyby nie rzucił Dinga Codyemu to ten byłby w stanie zagłosować na Courtney i nie doprowadził by do dogrywki między Gwen a Courtney. *Mimo twardego charakteru, Duncan przegrał wiele walk fizycznych. **Wdał się walkę z Leshawną w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu i prawdopodobnie ją przegrał. **Przegrał zapasy z Courtney w Dzieci za milion dolarów. **Został jednym ciosem znokautowanym przez Harolda mimo że Harold jest słabszy od Duncana, w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen. **W Greckie Ruiny został znokautowany jednym ciosem Codyego. Jednak Duncan był już poważnie ranny przez niedźwiedzia. **W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą został wiele razy pobity przez kangura. **Został zaatakowany i brutalnie pobity przez wściekłego i dzikiego Ezekiela w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. *Duncan Otrzymał 23 symboli odporności. Najwięcej niż jakikolwiek inny zawodnik. **12 Pianek na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **8 Pozłacany Chrisów w Planie Totalnej Porażki. **0 torebek z orzeszkami gdyż na żadnej jego ceremonii eliminacji nie było rozdawanych. **3 pianki w Totalnej Porażki: Plejada Gwiazd. *Według Todda Kauffman , Duncan był jego ulubiona postać do projektowania. *Duncan powrócił do Obozu Wawanakwa więcej niż jakikolwiek inny zawodnik. **Duncan, Trent, Owen, DJ i Geoff powrócili na wyspę w Mów mi wujku po wygraniu wycieczki do pięciogwiazdkowego ośrodka. **Po jego eliminacji powrócił do obozu w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich i Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. **Na kilka odcinków powrócił do obozu w Planie Totalnej Porażki. **Gościnnie powrócił w Grand Chef Auto. **Był też uczestnikiem Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd która również odbywała się na wyspie. *Duncan jest jednym z niewielu postaci który pokazał środkowy palec. Inni to Leshawna, Lindsay, Wielka Stopa i bobry. * W Plejadzie Gwiazd wysadził wille Chrisa, przez co trafił do więzienia. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem z 5 sezonu, który nie został wygnany na Wyspę Kości. *Duncan to jedyne miłosne zainteresowanie Courtney który nie jest antagonistą. *On i Alejandro jako jedyni w totalnej porażce robili pompki (Duncan w 12 odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, a Alejandro w 10 odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Plejadzie Gwiazd) *Choć wygrał Plan Totalnej Porażki (w jego zakończeniu), ani razu nie zdobył wcześniej indywidualnej nietykalności w tym sezonie. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama osoba co Ezekiela w III sezonie. Galeria |-| Ogólne= 100px-Duncan.png|Postać Duncana z wyciętymn tłem. S1E00 DuncanInteractive.png|Duncan Tduncan.jpg|Plakat Duncana reklamujący pierwszy sezon. Karta duncan.jpg|karta Duncana tda duncan.jpg|Plakat z Duncanem reklamujący drugi sezon. duncan wins.jpg|Duncan wygrywa PTP Tdwt duncan.jpg|Plakat z Duncanem na trzeci sezon. Rotacje duncan.jpg|Duncan w różnych ujęciach Duncan fghgfh.png|Duncan uciekający z poprawczaka podczas swojej audycji do programu. taniec duncana.jpeg|Taniec Duncana Plik:DuncanIkona.PNG|Ikona Duncana |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E01 przyjazd Duncana.JPG|Wkurzony Duncan w Porcie Wstydu. S01E01 Duncan z siekierą.JPG|Duncan z siekierą z zamiarem zabicia karalucha. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Plik:S02E02_Śmiejący_się_Duncan.png|Duncan żartuje sobie razem z Gwen Plik:S02E03_Duncan_płacze_w_swojej_roli.png|Duncan wciela się w swoją role Plik:S02E04_Gwen_i_Duncan_przytulają_się.png|Duncan przytula Gwen S02E08 Duncan i spodnie Harolda.png|Duncan zdejmuje Haroldowi spodnie S02E09 Co za ochyda.png|Duncan i Heather są obrzydzeni po swoim pocałunku S02E11 Duncan wyskakuje.png|Duncan atakuje Plik:Duncan_still_loves_Courtney.png|''Myślisz że Courtney też patrzy teraz w niebo?'' S02E13 Zszkowoany Duncan.png|Zszokowany Duncan powrotem Courtney S02E22 Współpraca Duncana i Harolda.png|Duncan i Harold w chwilowej zgodzie Duncan i Beth.png|Związany Duncan z Beth Plik:S02E25_Beth_i_Duncan_przed_wejściem_do_studia.png|Duncan kontra Beth Plik:S02E26_Duncan_kontra_Beth.png|Kto wygra Duncan czy Beth Duncan_wygrał_i_Courtney_do_niego_wróciła.png|Pocałunek Duncan i Courtney po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy II sezonu Plik:Courtney,_Sierra_i_Duncan.png|Duncan nie odpowiada na pytania Sierry |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E01 Dosyć odchodzę.png|Duncan i Chris DuncanGwenKiss2-1-.png|Duncan i Gwen Cios Cody'ego.png|Duncan powalony przez Cody'ego. Duncan i Alejandro.PNG|Duncan i Alejandro Owen i Duncan.png| Owen i Duncan zakładają sojusz. S03E21 Duncan.jpg|Duncan w Serengeti |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Część starej obsady na jachcie.png|Duncan na jachcie całujący się z Gwen. S04E09 - ChrisWitaDuncanaNaWyspie.png|Chris wita Duncana na wyspie. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= S05E01 - DuncanPróbujePocałowaćGwen.png| Próbuje pocałować Gwen S05E01 - DuncanIInniWWyzwaniu.png| Duncan i inni w wyzwaniu S05E04 - DuncanZostajePrzywitanyWNowejDrużynie.png| Przywitany przez Zoey i resztę w nowej drużynie. S05E08 - DuncanZostajeAresztowany.png|Duncan zostaje aresztowany za wysadzenie "domku" Chrisa. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Zabójcze Okonie Kategoria:Trzeszczące Żarówy Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy